Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection
Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection, known as'' Rockman Zero & ZX Double Hero Collection'' (ロックマン ゼロ&ゼクス ダブルヒーローコレクション)'' ''in Japan, is the upcoming fifth game in the Mega Man Legacy Collection series, collecting the Mega Man Zero and Mega Man ZX series produced by Capcom and Inti Creates. It will contain the four games from the Zero series and the two games of the ZX series along with additional content and gameplay modes for both series.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection Leaked; Due in January 2020 It was officially announced on August 27, 2019, and is set for release on February 25, 2020 worldwide for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC (via Steam).Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection delayed to February 25, 2020 Games included The collection includes the Zero and ZX series in their entirety: *''Mega Man Zero'' *''Mega Man Zero 2'' *''Mega Man Zero 3'' *''Mega Man Zero 4'' *''Mega Man ZX'' *''Mega Man ZX Advent'' Gameplay Changes *The dual-screen controls from Mega Man ZX and Mega Man ZX Advent are back. As the game has been modified to fit everything onto a single screen, the players now have the option to position these controls to where they prefer on the screen in seven separate configurations. *Akin to ''Mega Man X Legacy Collection'' 1 and 2's Rookie Hunter Mode, the game presents a Casual Scenario Mode, which, among other changes, prevents players from dying upon falling into bottomless pits. **This is the second Zero series release to offer easier gameplay for inexperienced players, the first was Easy Scenario from Mega Man Zero Collection. *The game presents a new Save-Assist feature, which puts extra checkpoints that function as save states along stages. This allows players to retry and practice difficult sections and bosses, which functions similar to the save feature from Mega Man Legacy Collection (as well as the titles used in the Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Virtual Console releases) of saving whenever the player wishes to in any part of the stage. **The Casual Scenario Mode and the Save-Assist feature can be turned on or off independently of each other. *The game also presents the ability to toggle between the Original and 'Mastered' voice tracks for Mega Man ZX Advent.Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection - Original Voice Audio Vs. Mastered Voice Track COMPARISON! Extras *An illustration gallery and music player in the same style as the one from both Mega Man X Legacy Collection titles. **This is the second Zero series title to include an art gallery as an extra, after the previous collection game Mega Man Zero Collection. *A new "Z Chaser" mode. This mode will have a difficulty level setting from lowest to highest: B, A, S, Z, and ZZ and is a time trial-type challenge.Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection - Z Chaser Overview **It will be available on three special modes: "Single Chaser" (single player challenge), "Double Chaser" (2-player challenge), and "World Record Chaser" (where the time of the best players are recorded and similar to the past Legacy Collections and Mega Man 11, their performance can be viewed by other players). **This mode will have 12 challenges in total, 2 for each game. *Much like with Mega Man X through Mega Man X6 in the Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 and 2 releases, graphics in this collection for the Zero and ZX games can also be adjusted with HD filters. Pre-Order Bonus Players who pre-order this collection can get free DLC for ten new music tracks; six of them being remixes from the games included (one for each game) and four bonus selections, which are only accessible in the Music Player.Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection - Reploid Remixes Trivia *This marks the first time mainline games from two different Mega Man series are included on the same disc/cartridge as a collection. **Additionally, this is the first collection to include two different Mega Man series in their entirety (as of the collection's release) and the first Legacy Collection release to have a single game release for a series instead of it being divided into two separate games. **While Mega Man X Collection did include Mega Man: Battle & Chase from the classic ''Mega Man'' series, the latter is a spin-off and was included as a bonus as opposed to being a main component of the collection. *This is the first time the Zero and ZX series will be released on a different platform that is not from Nintendo; the Zero series were originally released on the Gameboy Advance and later on the Nintendo DS in the form of Mega Man Zero Collection as well as the Wii U as part of the Nintendo e-Shop's Virtual Console, and the ZX series was originally released on the Nintendo DS. *Like Mega Man X Legacy Collection and X Legacy Collection 2, Zero/ZX Legacy Collection is rated T for Teen when their original releases were rated E for Everyone, though Mega Man ZX Advent was originally rated E10+. Gallery Mv-logo.png|Japanese logo. Mv-logo-global.png|English logo. Videos File:ZX Legacy Collection - Announce Trailer File:Mega Man Zero ZX Legacy Collection - Reploid Remixes File:「Z Chaser」Mode Introduction File:Mega Man Zero ZX Legacy Collection - "Red Hero" Trailer File:Mega Man Zero ZX Legacy Collection - Chosen Ones Trailer External links *[http://www.megaman-zzxlc.com/ Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection official site] *[https://store.steampowered.com/app/999020/Mega_Man_ZeroZX_Legacy_Collection/ Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection on Steam] References Category:Mega Man Zero games Category:Mega Man ZX games Category:Remakes and collections Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Computer games Category:Games